


I didn't mean it

by miimin



Series: yuwinil verse [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, and by hints of smut i mean i wrote about it but i didn't describe it in detail, and sicheng gives him silent treatment, and the china line of the dreamies are there for shits and giggles, bet yall thought this is angst, but at the end of the day, hahah gotcha this is purely fluff humour and hints of smut, it's just chamomile tea lmao, kun is a good friend and offers magical tea, side johnten, taeil's joke wasn't funny to sicheng, yuta lowkey prevents taeil from getting into more shit, yuwinil are whipped for eached other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: There is a right time and place for everything. Taeil did not consider that before touching Sicheng's butt.Now Sicheng is ignoring him and Taeil isn't getting his cuddles and kisses for that night. Yuta is amused but helps his two precious boyfriends anyway because he loves them.





	I didn't mean it

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! i'm finally back with part 4 of this series huhu
> 
> i know i said my next work would be taeil in a skirt but i came up with this idea and it was a good segue into that skirt idea
> 
> i really like how the title sounds like heavy angst but it's really yuwinil playing around, being silly (mostly taeil) and a bunch of cuddles.
> 
> enjoy!!

Taeil thought it would be funny. He really did think it was a good idea to place his hand on Sicheng’s butt when NCT127 was stand-up interview. 

And since the ten of them stood in one straight line, it was no doubt Taeil’s joke was caught on camera. The worst part of it was that while Sicheng had his butt groped by Taeil, Johnny and Taeyong were giving an answer that was definitely going to be used in the final product of the interview.

On top of the already weird comments he’d receive from fans, Sicheng really  _ really _ didn’t want to have to deal with more comments about a close-up cam of his butt being touched by Taeil. 

So needless to say, the chinese man wasn’t too pleased with Taeil. When the interview ended, Taeil slung his arm around Sicheng’s shoulder to make their way to Yuta so that they could sit next to each other in the van ride back to their dorm.

To Taeil’s surprise, Sicheng shoved Taeil’s arm away and made his way to Jaehyun instead where his mood seemed to lighten by a little bit. The eldest faltered in his step slightly. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the reaction Sicheng had.

Yuta was probably the only other person who had saw what had gone down as he was making his way to his two boyfriends as well. He sighed and wrapped one arm around Taeil’s hip, placing a discreet kiss on Taeil’s temple. “We can talk about it later yea? Let’s just head back to the van first. I’m sure you felt kind of exhausted from that interview too.” Yuta whispered. And it was true, the interview did seem more tiring than other interviews they would attend.

It was close to six in the evening when 127 had returned to their dorm. The cooking line, which was basically what Jungwoo referred to Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun as, went ahead to make a filling dinner for the rest of the group especially after a long day.

Even when waiting for dinner to be served, Sicheng didn’t even look in Taeil’s direction nor did he entertain any of Taeil’s  _ several _ romantic advances. He just needs his Sichengie’s kiss alright!

Sicheng had decided enough was enough when he quietly announced that he’d be in his shared room until dinner was served. Taeil was about to follow the youngest as well, but before he could eagerly make his way to Sicheng’s side, Yuta trapped Taeil in a tight hug around his waist. 

“Sichengie probably needs some alone time… Why don’t we cuddle on the couch instead? I’ll give you all the kisses you want!” Yuta starts off a bit seriously but ends in a lighter tone, with his cheeks dusted with the lightest shade of pink.

Taeil hugs Yuta back and buries his face into Yuta’s neck. “But I feel restless. I wanna move around”

“Ohmygod- fine, you big baby. Why don’t we go help out in the kitchen? That way we can move around too,” Yuta suggests as he tilts Taeil’s chin up to look into his round eyes. “Fine,” Taeil sighs and presses his lips softly against Yuta’s. “Hmph, good boy,” Yuta kisses Taeil one more time as the both of them make their way to the kitchen hand in hand.

Soon enough, dinner is served and everyone is called to the table. Dinner goes by rather uneventfully, either silence or small talk occupying the atmosphere. Sicheng offers to do the dishes and Taeil can’t help but think it’s so that he can avoid the eldest more. 

Taeil was about to speak up to help Sicheng with the dishes but Yuta squeezes his lower thigh underneath the table. Taeil gets the message and keep his mouth shut. As Sicheng washes the dishes, Yuta and Taeil take a bath together, with Yuta helping to wash Taeil’s hair while whispering sweet phrases to cheer up a vaguely cranky Taeil. 

The two of them are cuddling on their bed when Sicheng enters the room after his shower, deliberately not making eye contact with Taeil by concentrating on his phone instead. Yuta untangles himself from Taeil to open up a space for their youngest. “Come here Chengie, we missed you,” Yuta cheerily hums as he outstretches his arms for Sicheng to nestle himself in. 

“It’s barely been half an hour, Yu,” he mumbles, eyes still glued to his phone screen. Said man doesn’t respond but happily snuggles closer to Sicheng. Yuta cups Sicheng’s face to pepper it with dozens of kisses and Sicheng gladly takes all of them, moving closer to kiss Yuta back.

Taeil really needed his nightly cuddling session with Sicheng too. He glides his arms around Sicheng’s waist from behind so that he can bury his face into Sicheng’s back.

It seems that Sicheng still isn’t having it as once Taeil even puts his hand on Sicheng’s waist, Sicheng squirms away. The elder two wordlessly watch as the chinese man grabs his phone charger and phone.

“I’m going to Kun’s. I’ll be back- you know what just don’t wait up for me,” Sicheng says before he slams the door shut. 

“He’s really mad isn’t he,” Yuta says, scooting closer to a now clearly upset Taeil. Taeil doesn’t respond at first. He chooses to instead bury his entire face into Yuta’s chest. He takes in a deep breath, then exhales.

“...ismyfault,” he mumbles.

Yuta pets Taeil’s hair and take in a whiff. Vanilla and honey, Taeil’s favourite scent. He closes his eyes to continue to smell Taeil’s recently dried hair. 

“Yu, are you listening to me?” Taeil pouts, his fist balling and lightly knocking Yuta’s chest.

Yuta strokes Taeil’s hair more, dusting kisses all over his crown. “Yes baby, I am listening to you” he says as he balls his fist to knock on Taeil to imitate how Taeil was knocking on his chest. Then he goes back to sniffing Taeil’s hair.

“No you’re not!!” Taeil jerks his body so that he’s straddling Yuta. “You’re just smelling my hair!” Taeil uses his sweater paws to lightly smack on Yuta’s stomach. Taeil’s cheeks are flushed a light red from his frustration at his own mistake and his boyfriend choosing to smell his hair rather than paying attention to him.

Yuta can’t help but laugh at how much of a baby Taeil is being. If it’s even possible, Taeil pouts harder and opts to take revenge on his laughing boyfriend. He sits up on Yuta’s lap and proceeds to tickle Yuta until he’s out of breath.

“Okay okay!! You win!! I’ll listen,” Yuta wheezes as he wipes a tear from his eye. “But here,” Yuta sits up and leans against the headboard of the bed. Now, the two of them are situated more comfortably with Taeil sitting in Yuta’s lap while Yuta is able to lean back against something.

“Tell me, what did you do that made our Sichengie so mad,” the japanese man starts.

“I-i touched his butt during the interview earlier. And this clip is probably going to be used since Taeyong and Johnny were talking about something important…” Taeil confesses. Yuta takes about two seconds to digest what Taeil said before sighing.

“It was a dumb thing to do wasn’t it?” Taeil sighs back. Yuta nods and holds Taeil’s hands. “Yea, kinda. We both know Sichengie isn’t too fond of skinship in front of the camera,”. Taeil groans in defeat as he faceplants the side of his face into Yuta’s chest. “I should apologise soon,” Taeil softly says. “I don’t like not talking to Sichengie and I hate to see him upset,”

“That’s a good idea. I’m sure he’ll forgive you soon too,” Yuta smiles. He sees that Taeil is still upset and he wants to do something about it. “But for now, why don’t I make you feel a little better?”

Taeil raises one of his eyebrows and looks at Yuta. Yuta chuckles, “Not like  _ that  _ silly,”. 

Taeil raises both of his hands in surrenderance, “Hey, I wouldn’t mind even if it was  _ that,” _ . Yuta’s already present smirk grows wider, “Then what are we waiting for?”

And so that’s how their night draws to a close with Yuta kneeling on the floor, giving Taeil one of the best blowjobs he’d ever receive, followed by a few rounds.

Meanwhile, Sicheng crashed at the Dreamies’ dorm.

“-and he just grabs my butt like that!!! In the middle of the interview in front of all the staff and filming team!! Can you believe him?” Sicheng rants. He isn’t angry anymore. Just annoyed.

“Well the let’s just hope the editing team does a zoom up towards Johnny and Taeyong during that editing,” Kun sips from the cup of tea he made for both him and gestures to Sicheng to do the same from his own cup.

_ Chamomile tea. It’s meant to help calm your nerves, Sicheng _

This is one of the rare times Sicheng believes in Kun’s magical tea powers because he does actually feel calmer now. But he still expects an apology from Taeil.

There’s a brief moment of silence before Kun speaks up. “And by the way… I hope you do know that by ranting in chinese, half of the people here can still understand what you’re saying. Especially two clowns in the next room”

“See what you did Chenle? You blew our cover!” Renjun whispers.

“They can still hear you now dipshit!” Chenle whisper shouts back.

“We REALLY can still hear you two!” Sicheng knocks on the wall.

“OW!! That was loud!” Renjun shouts from the other room. Sicheng probably hit right where Renjun’s ear was on the other side of the wall. “That’s for eavesdropping on your elders!” Sicheng retorts. He hears Renjun grumble and Chenle’s signature dolphin laugh.

“They’re probably going to wrestle for a while now. Are you planning to stay the night?” Kun asks as he stands up to clear the empty cups.

“Yea, I am,” Sicheng lies on the now empty couch. “I made some dramatic exit just now so going back would be awkward.”

“Pfft, drama queen” Kun laughs and gets a pillow thrown at him. He throws it back and tells Sicheng that he’d go fetch another blanket. He connects his phone to his charger and goes to sleep once Kun brings him a blanket. 

The next morning, Yuta wakes up from his phone ringing. He wiggles his way out from the cover and shivers slightly in the cool morning air. Oh right he was naked. And his butt ached a bit.

Yuta reaches for his phone to see who would be calling him at - he looks to see the time at the top of his screen - 8:12am on a saturday morning. 

“Good morning Renjun, how can I help you?” Oh god he hoped his voice didn’t sound too raw from how much he deepthroated Taeil last night and how he was moaning pretty loudly and-

“Good morning Hyung!!” Renjun chirpily says.  _ Kids and their unreasonable amount of energy, _ Yuta smiles to himself as he massages his sore hips. “Ok uh listen, about Sicheng,” Renjun’s voice wobbles a bit. Yuta picks up that quick change in intonation in Rejun’s voice. Just as Yuta was about to go into panic mode, Renjun inhales deeply and blurts out

“Sicheng ge spilled some really interesting tea last night but that doesn't really matter please come collect your sleeping boyfriend because it's spring cleaning day and Lord knows Sicheng isn't going to help and Kun doesn't want any obstacles in his way when he's cleaning and everyone can’t bear to wake him up because he looks so peaceful-”

Yuta opens his mouth to attempt to respond in the short gap Renjun takes to breathe.

“-and if you’re going to ask Ten hyung to do it, don’t bother because I don’t know if you noticed but he went over to your dorm late last night to do- uh- stuff with Johnny I guess so it’d be good if you and Taeil hyung could come here to pick him up,” Renjun finishes.

Yuta was left a little speechless. Renjun was speaking alarmingly fast but Yuta still got it. He cleared his throat and spoke into the phone, “O-oh okay yea sure just give Taeil and I 10 minutes and we’ll be there,”. He bids Renjun farewell and places his phone back down.

He brushes his hand over Taeil’s cheeks and leans down to kiss the sleeping beauty beside him. Taeil’s eyes slowly flutter open and smiles into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck and pulls him in closer.

“Good morning,” Taeil whispers.

“Good morning to you too,” Yuta leans in for one more peck. “It's time to pick up our little prince,”.

Taeil smiles at the mention of Sicheng and releases himself from Yuta's grasp to take a quick rinse. Yuta joins him as well, not wanting to prolong not being in the presence of Sicheng.

Yuta and Taeil arrive at the Dreamies’ dorm within the next few minutes. Renjun looks up from his phone from where he's lying on the floor to greet the two visitors.

“He's right there by the way,” Renjun lifts his leg to lazily point at blanket ball that contained Sicheng.

Sicheng always had a habit hugging something in his sleep. Since Yuta and Taeil weren't there last night for him to snuggle, Jaemin has graciously let Sicheng borrow his Ryan plushie for him to snuggle. 

Yuta and Taeil resist the urge to wake Sicheng up with kisses. Taeil steps forward to piggyback Sicheng back to their dorm and Yuta fetches the sleeping man’s phone and charger.

Kun enters the room all four of them are in with a mop and pail. “Excuse me Renjun, I'm trying to mop the floor.” Kun says.

Renjun responds to him with a inattentive hum and sticks his legs up to give Kun a thumbs up with his feet. Kun just sighs, dipping the mop and the bucket and spinning it before slapping it onto the floor and pushing Renjun with it.

“OKAY OKAY I'll move!! Don't use me as a secondary mop gosh,” Renjun tucks his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and finds another room to escape his cleaning duties.

“And good morning Yuta and Taeil! Thank you for coming to pick Sicheng up,” Kun's scrowl turns into a smile. The two of them greet him back, then say their goodbyes right after as they head back to their dorm.

The three of them are in the lift back up to their dorm back when Sicheng stirs awake. He sees that Taeil is the one carrying him and he just feels like pretending he never woke up. Before he can do this, however, Yuta brings his hand to Sicheng's face to brush his fringe out of his eyes.

“Good morning baby boy, did you sleep well?” Yuta tenderly asks. To be honest, the couch wasn't very comfortable but Sicheng didn't want to admit that staying in their own room was probably the better option.

“I slept okay,” Sicheng said whilst trying to detach himself from Taeil.

“Hey hey stop squirming, I'll let you down on the couch,” Taeil chips in and scurries to the couch.

He gently lowers Sicheng onto the plush couch and takes a seat next to him wordlessly. Yuta feels that the two of them look a bit awkward but he's sure they'll figure it out.

“I'll make breakfast for the three of us,” Yuta skips over to his two boyfriends to peck them on the lips. “You two get cozy with each other,” Yuta smiles and trots over to the kitchen in the next room. He glances at Taeil one more time to remind him to apologise.

Taeil sticks his tongue out at Yuta briefly and is returned with a wink from the other.

_ Western breakfast sounds nice, _ Yuta idly thinks to himself.

“That's a nice hickey you got there,” Sicheng says dryly. He wasn't mad that his boyfriends had a good fuck while he was gone, he’s just being petty for the sake of it.

“W-we wished you were there!!” Taeil blurts out nervously. Taeil scoots closer to Sicheng. “We always wish you're with us,” Taeil says softer this time.

Sicheng's heart melts but he still wanted to hear an apology from Taeil. And that's exactly what Taeil gives him. 

“Sichengie…. I'm sorry,”

“For what,” Sicheng is still looking away.

“For touching your butt like that, in front of the camera and other people who aren't our group members. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn't have done something like that at all.” Taeil looks into Sicheng's eyes.

Sicheng sighs and faces Taeil. “Then next time, don't do it. You know that I don't like being that affectionate in front of strangers because it feels daunting and overwhelming,”. He continues to chastise Taeil for the next minute or so and Taeil takes the nagging willingly.

Sicheng doesn't notice his own fingers slowly intertwining with Taeil's. Only when Taeil tightens their grip, does he realise his actions. 

The shorter of the two lifts the others hands to his lips, leaning in to give Sicheng's knuckles a kiss. However, Sicheng pulls his hand away and for a split second, Taeil thinks he perhaps crossed another line.

That concern washes away when Sicheng wraps Taeil in a tight hug and closes the distance between their lips. The kiss is hungry and eager, but there was no sexual tension at all - just two people who missed the warmth of each other. Sicheng pulls away briefly to mutter, “Idiot,” and inclines back towards Taeil to peck his lips again. “I forgive you. Just don't do it again,”.

Taeil repeats soft ‘yes’s between each kiss he shared with Sicheng. Taeil pulls Sicheng into his embrace and gives him a tight hug on his end. The two of them linger in this tight embrace to make up for lost time. 

“I wanted to hold you last night like this so so bad,”  Taeil whispers into Sicheng's ear. “I know, I know,” Sicheng says. He cups Taeil's face to look deeply into his eyes - to see the golden specs of morning light dance around in his eyes, resembling a nursery of stars in the sky dancing in unison. “My beautiful, beautiful Taeil,” Sicheng murmurs as focuses his line of sight onto Taeil's lips. They close the gap once more, ignoring the time passing around them.

They only pull apart when Yuta comes back with a big plate in hand and three sets of cutlery. Yuta’s fringe is tied into a small bun, Sicheng notices, as the plate is settled down on the coffee table in front of them. On the plate, there was french toast, scrambled eggs and small tubs of yoghurt. Taeil curls into Sicheng’s side more, fondly humming, “Our Yuta takes care of us so well~”

“He does, thank you Yuta,” Sicheng reaches out to bring Yuta’s face closer to give him a kiss on his temple. “Anything for my two favourite people,” Yuta chuckles. Yuta hands out the cutlery to Sicheng and Taeil before taking a seat next to them. He spreads his legs a bit and pats the space in between his legs. Sicheng understand immediately and goes to sit sideways in between Yuta’s lap so that the rest of his leg can rest on Taeil who shifted closer.

“So you two made up?” Yuta scoops a spoonful of scrambled eggs and feeds it to Sicheng. Both Sicheng and Taeil nod in unison. “That’s good. I much prefer the three of us being together,” Yuta reaches out to grab a spoonful of scrambled eggs for himself. Sicheng finishes chewing and speaks up.

“So you and Taeil had some fun while I was away huh?” Sicheng coyly smiles. “Mmm it was a little fun. Would have been nicer if you were there to watch us though, or maybe even join us,” Yuta teases and kisses Sicheng’s neck.

“Only a little fun? Sichengie, you wouldn’t believe how loud Yuta was last night,” Taeil playfully says. “And needy too. He was practically begging for round after round,”.

“Oh?” Sicheng answers, eyebrows raised in amusement as he shifts his attention to Yuta whose face was heating up.

“I-i just wanted to cheer Taeil up! And he seemed to want to go pretty hard so…” Yuta blushed and hid his face in Sicheng’s neck. It never failed to amuse the other two to see Yuta suddenly become more shy, especially when it was about Taeil dominating him in bed.

“Aww it’s okay Yuta, I’m sure you did a great job. Right, Taeil?” Sicheng pets Yuta’s head and holds Taeil’s hand.

“Chengie’s right, Yuta. You did so well~” Taeil coos and kisses Yuta’s shoulder. Yuta feels his cheeks burning and he smiles giddily. The three of them continue eating, conversation naturally coming up and quieting down.

After a few mouthfuls, the call from earlier in the morning with Renjun pops back into Yuta’s head - focusing on the part where Renjun said “Sicheng ge spilled some really interesting tea last night”. Yuta entertained to curious part of his conscience by asking, “Chengie, Renjun said you spilled something really interesting last night. Care to tell us?” Yuta asked, placing his cutlery back on the plate and hugging Sicheng’s waist.

The question was vague but Sicheng seemed up already know what Yuta was unknowingly referring to. This time, it was Sicheng’s turn to blush.

“Aww, is our Sichengie a little too shy to tell us?” Taeil wondered out loud as he smoothed his hand over Sicheng’s shin.

“I-i-i- um it’s nothing!!” Sicheng sputtered and shoved a spoonful of yoghurt into his mouth. A small stripe of yoghurt got into the corner of his lips from hastfully eating the spoonful of yoghurt so Yuta decided to be a little evil. 

“Si-cheng-ie~! Pleaseee!!” Yuta mischievously said in a singsong tone and went in to lick the yoghurt off the said boy. Sicheng gulped the remaining yoghurt in his mouth and turned Yuta’s face away in Taeil’s direction. “R-really it’s nothing!!”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Taeil giggled and took the spoon away from Sicheng. “Come on baby boy, tell us,”

After 5 minutes of coaxing and tickling, Sicheng gave in.  _ Tickling always works, _ Taeil thought.

“So you’ll tell us?” Yuta re-snaked his arms around Sicheng. Their tickle attack on Sicheng had resulted with Yuta leaning on the armrest of the couch with Sicheng laying on his chest and Taeil on top of them tickling the chinese boy.

“If not, we’ll ask Renjun to tell us,” Taeil jokingly threatened.

“Nonononooooo don’t ask Renjun!!” Sicheng squealed. He took a deep breath, then continued. “I-i was talking to Kun last night because I was still annoyed and stuff and I told him ilikeithwhenyoutouchmybuttbutdontdoitinfrontofthecamera,"

Yuta and Taeil stared at the red-faced Sicheng who was hiding his face in his palms. Taeil chuckled, he thinks he more or less got what Sicheng said but he just wants to be sure.

“Sichengie, could you repeat that last part?” Taeil cups Sicheng’s face to look into his eyes.

Sicheng whined and tried looking away from Taeil. But  _ goddamn  _ Taeil and his charms because wherever Sicheng looks, Taeil copies his moves so that they’re always maintaining eye contact. Yuta watches from behind Sicheng and comes up with yet another evil idea. He tilts his head to the side where Sicheng’s fairy ear is and nibbles it.

“Ah!” Sicheng yelps, a bit too loudly too, and immediately covers his mouth. 

“You two are being mean!!” Sicheng whines again and crosses his arms in the minimal space he had. “Especially you Taeil!”

“We just want to know what you said~” Taeil laughs and kisses Sicheng’s nose.

Sicheng looks at the flaming resolution in Taeil’s eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit cups Taeil’s cheeks back, a smack sound echoing in the space around them. “I-i said I like it when you touch my butt… just don’t it on camera,”.

Taeil and Yuta’s smile grow wider at Sicheng’s repeated confession. Yuta nuzzles his head against Sicheng’s head with glee and Taeil replies, “That’s what I thought I heard,” and he brings Sicheng in for a peck on the forehead.

The three of them settle comfortably in their position and everything feels just right.

“Sichengie,” Yuta says softly. Sicheng hums. 

“Thank you for always forgiving us. We love you so so much,” Yuta lovingly whispers.

“You’re so perfect,” Taeil adds.

“You two aren’t too bad either,” Sicheng smiles. The elder two pout at him and look at him expectantly. Sicheng chuckles at his two boyfriend looking like two little puppies. His deep voice sounding like music to Taeil and Yuta’s ears.

“I’m kidding. You two are amazing. You two are the best things I could ever ask for,” Sicheng tilts his head back to kiss Yuta, then forward to kiss Taeil.

A few minutes later, Taeil feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket and fishes it out.

**[127 gang gang]**

**9:28am**

 

**johnjohn:** are y’all done fucking

**johnjohn:** can we come to the living room now

**johnjohn:** PLEASE tell me y’all are done fucking

**johnjohn:** sorry that was ten but are you guys done banging

**rabbit noises:** sorry yuwinil did WHAT on our couch????

**jaepeach:** i think i heard winwin moan 15 minutes ago???? 

**taeyongie:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE USE OF SHARED SPACES

**woo:** “no bare butts, dicks or eating each other out in shared spaces” -taeyong (2018) after walking in on johnten being nasty

**mork:** omg did they really do it

**moonie:** NO WE DIDN’T OMG

**sunshine:** so can we come out for breakfast now

**takoyaki:** yea yea but be quiet because chengie fell asleep again

**takoyaki:** oh and btw, taeil owes chengie one for annoying him yesterday so you all are his liability in case taeil tries to worm his way out of it ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**moonie:** (´д｀ι)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> taeil owes sicheng one. what will it be? (the skirt idea!!!)
> 
> tell me what you think!!! comments and kudos always make my day <3


End file.
